1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electric vehicles. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electrical connection device that allows electric vehicles to draw power from a vehicle guideway and/or related structure.
2. Related Art
To reduce oil dependence, it can be very desirable to make cars connect to the electric grid. Connecting by the way of batteries and other storage devices is not likely to displace the internal combustion engine by 2020, unless subsidized by governments. The subsidies required are significant and may be required beyond 2020. Furthermore, large capacity battery packs can be heavy, and expensive. While battery costs are dropping and energy densities are increasing, the efficiency and affordability of these systems remain questionable.
Systems that provide grid power to moving vehicles have been developed and used on transit vehicles, such as trolleys and busses. Trolley buses and trains can have direct, electrical connection during operation, but it is not believed that private vehicles have been developed that exhibit this attribute. Electric trolleys and buses use continuous overhead wire, which creates complicated, overhead intersections. The overhead wires are visually distracting, which limit electric grid deployment and this directly limit electric vehicle deployment. Rapid connection between the electric grid and vehicles could reduce the need for continuous overhead wires by enabling intermittent connection; thus, resolving both issues. This should expand the electric gird significantly for public electric vehicles. The EV Mouse and its rapid-connection capability may also enhance private electric-vehicle viability.